Ñoñerias de Madrugada
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Ron ha sido envenenado por un malogrado Hidromiel. En estado de coma en la enfermería se recupera lentamente. Hermione no se separa de él salvo para ir a clase. A pesar de las posibles reglas que impidan quedarse en la enfermería, la determinación de Hermione y algo mucho más profundo hacen que la enfermera Pomfrey acceda al ruego de la castaña.


Hermione dormía plácidamente con un libro abierto, apoyado en el pecho. Estaba sentada en una silla a los pies de la cama de Ron en la enfermería. No se había movido de allí en varios días y se negaba a irse salvo para asistir a las clases. Hacia su vida en la enfermería mientras velaba por Ron que aun yacía en cama, sin fuerzas para poder abrir los ojos. El veneno que había ingerido en el despacho de Slughorn podría haberlo matado de no ser por la rapidez de Harry.

Hermione comía, estudiaba y hacia sus tareas en la enfermería apoyada de cualquier manera sin prestar demasiada atención a su entorno. Sólo levantaba su vista de los libros para comprobar que Ron estuviera bien. Algunas noches se quedaba en vela prácticamente inmóvil mirando la suave respiración de Ron. Era tal el efecto balsámico que la asaltaba que no tenía necesidad de moverse o hacer otra cosa salvo mirarle. Memorizo cada pelo, peca y cicatriz que había en el rostro larguirucho de Ron.

Aquella noche sin embargo, el cansancio acumulado le paso factura y callo rendida antes de terminar el capitulo que tenía que estudiar. La enfermera Pomfrey hizo su última ronda antes de irse a dormir para comprobar que Ron estuviera bien. Miro con severidad e indulgencia a la joven castaña. Delicadamente le quito el libro de las manos y la arropó con una manta. Tenía sus reticencias a dejarla allí toda la noche pero algo en su mirada hizo que accediera a dejarla pasar allí el día y la noche.

Nunca había visto tal grado de preocupación por otra persona en todos sus años de servicio. Y no pudo olvidar las excursiones nocturnas que hacia su paciente en el segundo curso cuando era Hermione la que ocupaba esa misma cama. Le había pillado en más de una ocasión, pero al verle de rodillas frente a ella al borde de las lágrimas abrazando el brazo petrificado de Hermione, decidió dejarles intimidad. Las noches siguientes eran prácticamente idénticas a las que estaba viviendo Hermione. Ron se colaba de noche sin que nadie le viera y pasaba allí la noche a veces traía un libro y se lo intentaba leer, pero pronto desistía o se olvidaba cuando se quedaba mirando los ojos abiertos y vacios de Hermione, y su expresión de terror y sorpresa.

Pomfrey tras dar de alta a Hermione, por simple curiosidad, fue vigilándolos de vez en cuando. Los años pasaron y la enfermera veía incrédula el amor que se manifestaba entre ambos y que no llegaba a florecer. Algunas veces pensaba que eran imaginaciones suyas y que aquellos dos alumnos solo tenían una gran amistad que les unía pero entonces sucedió el envenenamiento de Ron. Y su teoría se confirmo. Hermione amaba a Ron. Ron amaba a Hermione. Era algo que parecía escaparse a la comprensión de ambos chicos pero para el resto que se dignase a mirar era algo tan evidente como que el sol es brillante.

Pomfrey apago todas las luces con un golpe de varita y tras asegurarse que ambos muchachos seguían dormidos se resguardo en su dormitorio al fondo de la enfermería. La sala quedo completamente a oscuras salvo por el leve fulgor de la luna creciente que tiño de plateado todas las camas. En un movimiento nocturno Hermione tiró por accidente el brazo de Ron fuera de la cama y el suyo cayó también bamboleándose en sincronía. Durante unos segundos parecía que no fueran a tocarse nunca hasta que los dedos de Ron al rozar la palma de Hermione se aferraron a esta con delicadeza pero vehementemente.

Hermione se revolvió ante el contacto pero no lo rompió. Saliendo de la duermevela lentamente se dio cuenta de que la habían tapado con una manta pero lo que más la sorprendió fue ver su mano unida a la de Ron. Si hubiera habido algo más de luz se podría haber visto sus mejillas enrojecer hasta hacerla sudar del calor. Sintió como el estomago le daba un vuelco y un vacio extrañamente agradable se posicionaba en el centro de su ser.

Miró a Ron y pudo vislumbrar su rostro, se acercó un poco más procurando no hacer ruido. Vio una débil sonrisa en su rostro. Hermione se preguntó si había estado allí siempre pero no podía recordarlo. Pensó en preguntárselo a Harry al día siguiente pero la asalto una oleada de timidez que nunca había sentido. Y cierto sentimiento de que esa sonrisa era solo para ella y no debía compartirla.

Oyó un leve susurro que hizo que volviera a centrarse en Ronald y acercarse un poco más. Sus labios se encontraban ligeramente separados como si le costase respirar pero su respiración era normal. Hermione acercó su mano libre a la cara del chico. Sus dedos temblaron cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de los labios de Ron. Se armó de valor y los toco, perfilo una sonrisa sobre ellos. Una descarga eléctrica le atravesó la mano y el brazo hasta su corazón que se acelero al igual que su respiración.

Volvió a bajar la mano y esta vez acercó su cara. Hermione y Ron estaban separados por unos escasos centímetros. Hermione notaba la respiración y el cálido aliento de Ron sobre su propio rostro. El olor a Hidromiel aun perduraba pero se había corrompido con el veneno. Hermione cerró un segundo los ojos disfrutando del momento. Entreabrió su boca de la excitación del momento. Respiraba agitadamente y se notaba en como el pelo escarlata de Ron se removía con gracia.

Una imagen pasó de forma fulminante por la imaginación de Hermione. Los labios de Ron de pronto adquirieron otra dimensión y se volvieron terrible y dolorosamente irresistibles. Hermione se mordió el labio sin saber si era correcto hacer lo que su imaginación tan alegremente le había mostrado. Un beso pequeño no haría daño, se decía una y otra vez acercándose cada vez más lentamente, cada vez más cerca. Prácticamente ambos labios se rozaban sin llegar a tocarse, apenas un papel fino podría haber pasado entre ellos.

Hermione de nuevo volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando que aquel beso se quedase grabado a fuego en su mente pues podía ser el único que disfrutaría de los labios de Ron. Pero en el último segundo se resistió. No podía hacerlo. No quería que su primer beso fuera un beso robado a un Ron comatoso. No quería ser la única que lo recordase. Necesitaba que Ron viviese el momento como ella lo estaba viviendo. Y por encima de todo, quería que Ron se lo diera voluntariamente, que le demostrase que la amaba como ella le amaba.

Hermione suspiró con amargura, esperaba lo imposible. Pero prefería lo imposible a lo que iba a hacer. Se alejó de Ron pero cuando estaba a medio camino de su silla volvió y beso la mejilla de Ron. Si Hermione no se hubiera alejado rápidamente de nuevo a su asiento habría visto el sonrojo de Ron y habría visto como su sonrisa se ensanchaba, pero no era el momento.

La castaña se volvió a tapar para volver a dormirse cuando escucho un murmullo inteligible. No le hizo demasiado caso y cerró los ojos para dormirse y olvidar lo que acababa de suceder. Ese murmullo lo estaba causando Ron que había abierto ligeramente la boca y lo que en sueños estaba gritando en la realidad era apenas un murmullo difícil de descifrar. Un puñado de silabas por aquí y de gruñidos por allá era lo único que se podría haber escuchado. Durante unos minutos repitió lo mismo y después volvió a la normalidad. Como si supiera que nadie le escuchaba.

"… E … ro … one… sley" Era lo único que se escuchaba y nadie pudo oírlo o descifrarlo. Por suerte se volvió a repetir infinidad de veces en el futuro.


End file.
